what would happen
by meloni-the-chibi-ninja
Summary: What would happen if you and your friends who liked yugioh went too their world by magic of your own? well I tested that on notebook paper too see how this came out so enjoy


"What time tonight do we all need to meet up at ,meloni?"A brownish blond haired girl said scratching the back of her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail as her bluish-green eyes studied the blond girls ruby eyes had a bored look as she scretched her curly blond haired curls shaped her face,makeing her look a tad bit more evil then had just finished their secound year of magic had decided that Tyler,Katie,And kebra were too come over for a small slumber shrugged and yawned as she rubbed her sleepy had been sleeping all threw the last day of school,now all she needed too do was decide wether or not she could get everything completed befor was an orphane,or its what she was actually abandoned on the door-step of a elder women who died four years ago when meloni was twelve years of smirked as the green eyed girl got irritated."Five okay? is that okay for you your highness?"She said mockingly as the girl glared.

Around four aclock meloni had set up snacks,movies,spell books,games,and fumbled with one of her books as she sat in her ruby red night red bottoms that went too her ankles.A fuzzy black top with falling rose petals on hair was decorated by a red headband that she wore in her was reading from one of her books looking at a spell she heard was forbbiden."diferent worlds from different times spell...It says it sends you too the demension the spell caster choses...hmm.."She muttered glanceing at her DvD player that had the Yu-Gi-Oh! series on one grinned at what she knew would be a great trick too play on was shure that the spell didn't work,but whats the chances of the series actually being in a different world in a different galexy.

Her thought were intorupted as a series of nocks were echoing from the front walked up too the giant doors leading too the inside of her marble grasped the golden doornob turning it and opening it,while it made squeeking three of her friends stood at the enterance of the walked threw the door,wereing matching green night cloths with green flip was kebra,black half way down her back hair and red crimson black nightcloths and a red bag too go with was last,silverish blond hair and light purple eyes,she had a purple night cloths with a white all picked a spot in the liveing room and all at once began too talk too one another.

All that night they ate pizza,watched movies,played games,and so meloni's eyes fell onto the ragged book on the instructed everyone too get in a circle and have all of there most wanted items with had two bags with her books,ipod,laptop,snacks,phone,Psp,Ds,other items that were for cleaning herself with,also a bunch of clothing and lots of jewlry and placed the book in her lap,she had it open too the page she was sopose too be on and began too chant along with the she was done everyone closed their eyes as she said the last place too a joke she said she'd pick domino city or egypt in the acient what she saw when she opened her eyes made her were still sitting in the same spots they had been and her friends laughed and joked some more befor falling asleep in their sleeping arranged spots.

The night went on as each girl snoozed in a small tossed and turned slightly as a shady figure rose from the edge of the walked over too each girl and poked them on the head,leaveing a sighn and a locket had a jewel and a eye on one was too be draped around their the time meloni's eyes opened because of the exstra wieght on her chest,everything went 's voice was caught in her throught as she stared around her,her friends floating nearby,their items and bags close too looked at her chest and saw the pendent.'What?'She thought,frightened at what was going went black and voices in the background grew couldn't make out who or what was makeing that noise,it gave her sharp pain throughout her acheing opened her eyes only too be blinded by a shineing light."Miss! Can you hear me?Miss!"The voice yelled more made out faint outlines of a boy,he had tri colored hair and was really short,next too him was a boy the same hair but taller and was them were two boys and a girl,blond boy with green eyes and a brown haired boy with brown eyes,behind them was the girl,brown hair brown one of them held a face of consern and groanded and tried too sit two twin looking boys helped her up slowly."Where am I..."She said looking closer at them blinked a couple of times befor she realized what she had done.'I'm...in the world of...and the first people I meet are...'She thought,shocked by her boy next too her,tallero ne,asked if she was nodded slowly,trieing too throw off the almost blinding throbing in her didn't look like they belived gave a toothy smile and cringed back,holding her head in pain."Lets get her too ryou's he's close need too get her some medicen."The boy ordered as he pulled her up,tring too suport her an himself."Who..."She asked,though she already knew who they one holding her gave a small smile."Atem is my name..."He said then looked at the smaller one who smiled at her."My names yugi."He said as he went too meloni's other side and helped her walk."MY names joey."The blond said with a sly brown haired boy shook his head."I'm tristen."He said walking ahead of girl looked at meloni then at everyone eles."I'm tea."She said with a small walked over too a small house that didn't look like it was ment for more then three walked too the door and nocked loudly yelling a guys door slamed open and there stood a rather annoyed looking had silver hair and silver eyes,he had tan skin and a scar over one eye."What do you want?"His voice hissed loudly as joey stepped back."We need ryou not you bakura."Joey said with fear in his,trying too act mannly rolled his eyes,not careing for the subject of his former a boy with silver hair and brown eyes walked up too the had a kind looking face,he smiled warmly at everyone,the opposite of his grinned,catching the attention of the silver haired boy's."Who's this?"The annoyed one asked looking the girl over as she shivered."This is..."Atem said looking quickly at the ruby eye'd girl for an answer."M'names meloni."She said,finishing his head throbbed again and meloni lost her balance,falling forward in a swift tri colored haired boy's did not exspect this and dropped her onto the pavement."Shit!"They both said as everyone tried to pick her up,exsept for the annoyed silver boy."She needs some medicen and a place too stay."He said trying too hold up the falling girl."But we already have marik and malik liveing here we don't need more.."Bakura said as ryou shot a glare then cringed at the fact that the theif saw it."W-well we have one more room because malik chose the attic for a-a r-room."He said stuttering over some theif glared harshly at the shy boy."You know what,what ever."He muttered walking stood there comfused but shook it off as soon as they noticed meloni was holding her piled into the small house,it had stairs leading too the rooms up there,there was a door that leaded to the kitchen,from what meloni her left,befor the kitchen,was the dineing her left was one large liveing room,and taires infront of her that did lead carpet,white walls,black tables and sofas,magizens and papers and knifes were scattered in the room,book shelf up aginst walls,one large intertainment center in the corrner with a large Tv and many game on the fair end that were bakeing in the back wall was nothing but lamps,only ceiling laid meloni on the L shaped couch that was backed up against the wall oposite of the had too shoo off a blond guy with tan skin and spiky was muttering angerly as he walked too one of the chairs,leaveing the Tv on full 's head throbed more from the loudness,without even meaning too she threw the remot that layed next too her at the Tv,missing and hitting ryou in the closed her eyes,the pain almost too went heard rustleing and then water running in the od a bottle shakeing and a few whisperes blinded comforsation she was listening too."You okay ryou?"Tea asked the silver boy,meloni had her eyes closed so she didn't see what they were doing."Yah...But I think we got the message on she wanting the Tv off.."She heard him mutter felt a hand on her head,she cracked her eyes open slowly."No fever,I wonder whats hurting her head right now?"She heard atem mutter as her eyes focused more."You need to sit up or eles you cant have some groanded but obayed never the sat up slowly,makeing shure her head didn't give off any more sharp pains.

When she finnaly got herself in a comfertable position they handed her some water and two,fairly large blinked a couple of times and looked up with a,"Your kidding me right?" passed a comfused look but she just shook her head,big screamed as her head gave one sharp pain after another going,not only threw her head,but threw her bit her lip as hard as she could,the glass slipped from her hand,spilling all over the fell down her cheeks as everyone franticly tried too do at least shook all over,her body was giveing out in a rapid was running around exsept for two people."Well,looks like we have a problem..."Bakura muttered walking up too the shakeing picked up the glass and what was let of the water in it and grabbed both pills and crushed them."This may taist bad but it works faster."He said forceing the girls mouth open and pouring the pouder into her choked slightly as she fought the pouder down her throat,with out wearning,cold fluid of water suddenly joined the stuck gagged horribly as they threw bakura off of choked the water down and gasped while gagging at the taist."T--hat...W-as Ho-rr-ib-le.."She gagged and gasped in a mixture of eventually calmed down and held her head,waiting for the medicen too 's eyes narrowed on her neck."What the hell..."He said,makeing everyone look at him comfused."Don't tell me you guys are so dense and didn't see what was around her neck."He said with a small looked at her neck and saw the locket."Holy shit..."Some muttered,gapeing at the locket."There cant be more of them...can there?"Tea asked both five thousand year old teenage looking boy' looked at eachother and shrugged."I dunno?"The both said at the same looked at her locket and saw the millinium eye on it,she decided too play dumb."Whats that?"She asked traceing the eye with her pointer was quiet,which made meloni uncomfertable,she knew why,but still played waited for an answer but she never got got alittle angry and her head throbbed once more."Ow...Hey...wheres my bag.."She muttered,catching the attention of the taller tri colored haired picked up two bags that he threw next too the couch and handed it too thanked him and reached inside it,pulling out one of her spell quieted down as meloni Searched threw it."Whats that?"Atem asked,makeing her look up at him with a small smirk."Nothing you have too worry about...yet..."She said looking at one of the spells,It gets rid of pain that seemed to be said the spell in a different laungage,makeing everyone ponder in wonder at only smiled as the pain subsided."Pains gone."She said sitting up straight,brushing a few curls from her started laughing for some unexsplaned reason,but meloni enjoyed the company,as she made a friend after the end of the day meloni had her room set up and everyone getting ready for labled the people she now lived with in a few ,all guys were in ,two boys in it,Ryou and ,Malik and ,three guys,Bakura and ,One boy, had chukled too herself as the boy's argued at and malik fought over the Tv,but bakura won,because malik had the fight between marik and bakura broke out on what movie they's won,she said horror,which made both malik and bakura watched dragged too bad movie,but it didn't matter mutch too meloni settled herself into her bed she looked at the ceiling frowning."Where are they...I know how I got here but...Who and what gave me this odd locket...?"She asked herself looking at the mooonlight,which inched itself across the room was nice,Black carpet,Red walls,Red bed,Black dresser and desk.A good size were two walls that were nothing but top of her bed,were her head rested,stayed on the side with the desk at the end of the bed and the desk on the other side of the room across from the dresser.A Tv stand with small drawers were in the corrner,with the Tv agginst the sun setted on her side and rose on ryou's her left when she laided down was the glass wall and infront of her,glass wall,behind her was a white wall and too her left,A white trees and bushes were out there,makeing her uncomfertable because someone could easly watch her too her luck,she had a bathroom next too her desk,and a closet next too her still felt like she was going too have problems with it one day,but she felt if she wanted too sneak out she could go threw the Closed her eyes sighing too didn't know how this would end,but only time would tell her fate.


End file.
